


Northern Downpour

by thetalkingflower



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: E29 speculation, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, Slow Dancing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetalkingflower/pseuds/thetalkingflower
Summary: dwight and todd slow dance in their dorm room what more do you want
Relationships: Todd Hendricks/Thomas "Dwight" Houston
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Northern Downpour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dalton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/679239) by [CPCoulter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPCoulter/pseuds/CPCoulter). 



> if dwight gets to go to prom as a sophomore todd gets to be his date god damnit

Dwight paces the room, muttering to himself, “Why can’t I just skip this year? I have two more years I can go to prom, I don’t see why it’s such a big _deal_ -”

“Nervous?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Dwight shoots back at his roommate, who can’t help but stifle a laugh. “Don’t look at me like that! I’ve never done _any_ of this before, what if they set me up with a girl and she hates me? Oh god, I’ve never even _slow danced_ , what if I do it wrong? What if I step on her toe too hard and she has to go to the hospital?” He blanches. “ _I’m going to ruin prom night._ ”

“Dwight, of all the things to worry about, _slow dancing?_ ” He laughs, but not unkindly. “It’s the easiest thing in the world, here--” he gets up, turning on his Bluetooth speaker, “--I’ll show you.”

Dwight feels his face grow hot. “Wait, like, now? Right here?”

Todd turns to him, as if realizing what he’s about to do. “That's… okay, right?”

“Of course, I just… didn’t think you’d offer?”

Todd hands him his phone, open on Spotify. “Just pick out something slow and sappy, get you in the mindset.”

Dwight thinks for a second, then searches exactly for what he’s looking for. The sound of an acoustic guitar fills the room.

_If all our life is but a dream_

_Fantastic posing greed_

_Then we should feed our jewelery to the sea_

Todd rolls his eyes. “Of course you would…”

“Y- you told me to pick! Don’t make fun of me!”

“Alright, emo boy, come here-” Todd holds his hand out and Dwight gingerly takes it, getting up. “So, she’s going to put her hands on your shoulders, right? And you just put yours here,” He places Dwight’s hands on his own waist, which causes Dwight to blush despite himself, “and then you just… sway back and forth like this.”

“...that’s really it?”

“Told you it was easy.”

“Wow…”

_Northern downpour sends its love_

_Hey moon, please forget to fall down_

_Hey moon, don't you go down_

Dwight looks away from Todd, finding himself to be uncharacteristically flustered looking in his eyes. “So… it’s just like this for the whole song?”

“Yup. It's actually pretty romantic if you’re not awkwardly holding each other at arms length at an eighth grade formal.”

“I assume you’re speaking from experience, then?” Dwight teases.

Todd just laughs. “My _dad_ was a chaperone, it was awful…”

Neither of them notice how close they’re getting.

_Through playful lips made of yarn, that fragile Capricorn_

_Unraveled words like moths upon old scarves_

_I know the world’s a broken bone_

_But melt your headaches, call it home_

“I shouldn’t have laughed earlier, this is actually a great song to slow dance to.”

“Is it?” Dwight looks back at the shorter boy. “The lyrics are kind of sad…”

“I guess, but it’s more about the vibe. I think you should put in a suggestion to the DJ for you and whatever girl they set you up with.” Todd laughs. “Seriously, you could fall in love to this song…”

Dwight, looking at Todd in a way he never had before, silently agrees.

_Sugarcane in the easy morning_

_Weathervanes my one and lonely_

They both suddenly notice how the space between them closes as the song’s final chorus plays out. There’s this intimacy between them, in this room, that’s gone unspoken before that demands to be acknowledged in this moment.

Todd finally breaks the tension with a soft interjection. “Whoever you take to prom is going to be lucky to have you, y’know.”

“I ought to take you with me instead…” Dwight says, mouth running before he can think to stop it. He breaks away from their embrace, embarrassed. “I- I mean, if you’d even be _interested_ , that’s just… Sorry I really am not thinking to-”

Todd smiles, leans up and kisses him on the cheek, stopping him in his tracks. “I’d love to go with you to prom, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Dwight feels his face flush against his wishes to keep cool, touching his face where Todd’s lips touched. “Heh… cool. I- I guess I should let everyone know I’ve got a date, then…” He catches himself. “This is… a date, right?”

“Yes, Dwight.”

“But like, is it a date-date or are we still just-”

“Do I need to kiss you on the lips for you to understand that we’re going to prom, romantically, together? Is that what needs to happen?”

Dwight stammers, clearly flustered. “Would you?? I mean it’s not necessary but are you offering? Imeannotto-” He’s suddenly pulled in for a quick kiss on the lips and his face turns a lovely shade of red. “… _oh_.”

Todd, still holding Dwight’s face close to his, laughs, “What is it?”

“I just realized how definitely not straight I am. Like it just hit me that I just slow danced to fucking _Northern Downpour_ with you. And then you kissed me. And I like that.”

Todd just laughs, gently tapping their foreheads together. “About time you figured it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> gay emos make some mfn noise


End file.
